


what's mine is yours

by orphan_account



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Clothes, a little bit?, gerard is a pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gerard has a habit of stealing lindsey's clothes, but she suspects it's more than that(or gerard wears thigh highs and a skirt and lindsey likes it a lot)
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	what's mine is yours

lindsey swears she left it on the couch.

she'd been there just a while earlier, and left her beige cardigan with the big shiny buttons, but now she can't find it. she knows it had been there there... then lindsey realizes she saw gerard sitting there earlier.

she knows he steals her clothes. she'd noticed after the time he "borrowed" her sniper jacket, and the time before that when he took her white and black one. she notices when some of her things go missing for a day or two before miraculously reappearing where they were; and it's no coincidence her cardigan went missing just after gee was there.

she heads down the hall to gerard's little studio, and when she opens the door, she naturally finds him wearing it. gee's at his desk, writing on his computer when she walks in, and she can't help but smile.

"hi."

she walks over. "i think you have something i'm looking for."

gerard bites his lip. "sorry."

"no, it looks so cute on you!" she laughs, kissing his cheek. he looks so warm and cuddly, she'd feel bad taking it back from him now. "are you lonely?"

"i just like having you with me."

"aww... my sweet boy. i'll leave you to write, now i know where it got to."

lindsey leaves him to his work, deciding she'll go work on one of her neglected paintings. she feels a sense of something, like pride, knowing that she gives gerard comfort by just being near him.

* * * * * * *

lindsey comes out of her studio a while later, and spots a familiar pile of fabric on the couch. she walks over to it, and it's her cardigan with a little white post-it note stuck to it. she pulls it off and it's just a bunch of drawn hearts, with one line at the bottom that says, _"thanks for keeping me warm"_

he's never left something like this before; she wonders what's special about this. he's worn her clothes so much their closet is all mixed together at this point, so she's unsure why a cardigan was such a big deal... but she'll take the cute note and add it to her pile of letters from gerard.

she makes herself some coffee and makes sure to take her cardigan back to her studio with her, this time. when she gets to her desk, she sees another one of gerard's sticky notes.

she picks it up and sees a couple of hearts on it, with one line that says, _"hope you don't mind i borrowed a couple other things"_

"what, are you sending me on a scavenger hunt?" she says, loud enough for gerard to hear.

no response.

she sighs and heads to his studio to see what he's done, and he's not in there. he had been just a while ago... lindsey goes down the hall to their bedroom, opening the door and hoping to find something. she's not sure what, but hopefully something.

"oh."

gerard's "borrowed" a pair of her thigh-highs, and one of her little plaid skirts... he's curled up on the bed, smiling at her when she comes in. it takes her a minute to realize she's staring.

"is this okay?"

she walks towards the bed. "better than that."

he giggles and turns to face her, "i like your clothes, y'know."

"i've noticed."

"it feels good... like you're close to me."

she trails her fingertips up his thigh, tugging at the hem of his skirt. "i'm right here, silly."

 _"now_ you are."

lindsey smiles, pushing her hand between his thighs and watching the blush rising in his cheeks. "need some attention?"

he mumbles something too soft for her to hear.

"you'll have to speak up. tell me what you want, baby boy."

 _"...you,"_ he admits, his voice still quiet, "please? want you so bad."

"aww." lindsey leans down and kisses his forehead. "should've known you just needed some love."

she hooks her fingers into her skirt and tugs it down, along with her panties, gerard watching attentively as she kicks them off.

"you're so pretty."

something in that makes lindsey's heart flutter. he's been saying it for years, almost every day, and he still says it like the first time he told her.

"lie back, sweetie."

he does, and she climbs on top of him, kissing his pink cheeks down to his neck. he puts his arms around her, needy and wanting every kind of touch he can get. he tips his head back, letting her kiss and suck at his pretty pale neck. she lightly trails her tongue along his skin, feeling him tremble before moving back to his lips and taking them in a kiss.

she feels gerard's hands sliding up her back, to her sides as she covers his face in kisses. his hands stop near her chest.

"can i?"

she almost giggles at that. "of course."

he slips his hands under her shirt, up to her breasts. lindsey can't help but love the way he's so shy and gentle when it comes to her.

she moans softly into his mouth when he squeezes, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. lindsey gives him one last kiss before sitting up, and pushing up that little skirt he's wearing. he's hard and, unsurprisingly, not wearing underwear. he makes a small noise like a moan when she starts stroking him slowly.

"you ever jerk off in my clothes?"

"n-no?"

she laughs softly. "aw, baby, i know you do... do you feel pretty?"

gerard blushes even harder, if possible. he nods.

"you should. you're so, so pretty. prettiest boy in the world."

she lifts her hips just enough to align him with her entrance, then slowly starts sinking down on him. he keens and holds onto her hips while she takes him, and she's wet enough for him to push in easily. lindsey groans at the feeling of being stretched and filled up, till she bottoms out and her thighs are flush with his.

"ah, i love you."

"y-you too."

gerard tries moving his hips against her, but she pushes him back down. "let me. you stay there, angel."

she starts slow, grinding on him at first and grinning at the little sound he makes. he's so precious like this, lying there all pretty, letting himself be taken care of. it's hard for him to let her do the work; lindsey's sure if she didn't insist, he'd do everything for her.

"you're so good, baby," she says softly, "you're always taking care of me... you gotta let me do it, sometimes."

"i just... i love you-"

"mm-hmm. doesn't mean you have to do all the work."

gerard lets out a moan, her strong thighs squeezing around his middle as she rides faster.

"one of these days... i'm gonna dress you up all pretty, ah- and i'll fuck you so good."

by the way gee's eyes widen, she knows that's exactly what he wants. even when he's too shy to admit it, she knows he wants to be cute and adored.

"maybe you can borrow one of my dresses, yeah? y-you'd look so cute..."

he nods quickly, his hands holding tightly onto her waist. "please?"

lindsey smiles at him again, her hair sticking to her face, "anything for you, baby."

she rides him harder, till he's flushed and sweaty under her, feeling him trembling when she runs her hands up his chest. he moves his hands to her thighs and squeezes, which he knows is one of her favorite things. he rubs her inner thighs, and then suddenly he's rubbing her clit and she lets out a high-pitched moan at the contact.

"ah-- good, good boy."

"there?"

"right... right there. god, fuck-"

she feels gerard tremble again; he always loves how vocal she is, and hell if she can control it right now. gerard's stroking her and then she shifts just enough to find her sweet spot, his cock hitting it each time.

"y-you're so beautiful."

lindsey almost wants to laugh at how he blurts it out, but she's too close to even care. gee knows she is when her movements become jagged and much faster, and she's holding onto him like she'll die if she lets go.

she rocks against him a few more times and then she's coming on him hard, moaning loud as she rides it out. her orgasm tears through her fast, leaving her panting against gerard. as she's coming down she feels gee holding her close. he's kissing her neck and stroking her hair, practically shaking from how turned on he is.

she rides him quickly, making him keen as he's so, so close already - it's only a moment before he comes hard inside her, choking out a moan as she fucks him through it. it's warm and wet, his voice so precious as he holds onto her tightly.

_"lindsey--"_

"shh, shh."

"linds..." he moans softly as he finishes, his tight hold on her slowly loosening as he comes down.

she loves seeing him in that glow, where he's sweaty and spent and blushing, looking at her like he's never seen anything more beautiful. lindsey presses her lips to his cheek.

"something you wanted to say?"

gee gives her a little smile. "i love you."

"i know that."

"mmm... i know you do, but you're so sweet to me," he says, a little breathless, "y-you always make sure i know you love me."

she brushes his long, damp hair out of his face. "of course, sugar. why shouldn't i?"

gerard only shrugs and holds her close again. she'd hoped to get up and clean herself off afterwards, but she can stay if it means so much to him. lindsey sighs and pets his hair, letting gee nuzzle against her neck like he always does. 


End file.
